Forget the Blue forget Thy past
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Sonic is injured in a mission and loses his memory, because of the chemicles his appearance has changed, this is the story of his life after and the powers he gains.


Forget the Blue Forget Thy Past

Forget the Blue Forget Thy Past

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One

It was a beautiful night on the world of mobius, the stars could be seen shining above

with the full moon and crickets chirped. The mobians enjoyed this dispite they knew

tomorrow once again they would be fighting Robotnik, it was a joy yet a sorrow.

But not everyone got a chance to enjoy this night, one freedom fighter who was blue in

color had a mission to do alone tonight.

Sonic the hedgehog sighed as he snuck through Robotropolis his heart beating fast in

fright, while he kept up a brave front for others in truth he was very afraid of Robotnik and

this war.

Long ago when he had discovered his gift he had used it for speed, he hadn't used it for

anything else. A tear came to his eyes as he remembered everyone he had lost,

everyone else at Knothole had some family members or all of them Roboticized while

his were dead... Uncle Chuck wasn't really his uncle but a family friend.

"What I would do to be like everyone else," he whispered sadly, he thought of the

differences between him and the normal mobians.

***

Sonic crawled out of Robotropolis through the sewers burning with fever, he had been

caught in an explosion and been badly hurt. Like in his past he had been caught in a

chemicle fire and he didn't know what the effects would be on him, he crawled into a

forest he didn't know and passed out.

What Sonic hadn't noticed was that the chemicles had done something to his fur, it was

now a dark purple and his blue eyes had changed to the color red. A lot of his fur had

burned off, if it grew back he wouldn't look anything like Sonic anymore.

***

A young Echidna walked through the forest, his people had lived underground for

centuries and only now and then would they explore the outside world. Today he had

decided to go upworld to pick some flowers, today was the anerversary of the day his

little brother had died years ago... if Jason had been alive he would of been fifteen years

old this year.

It was then that he heard a noise of someone in great pain, he ran towards the sound

and almost tripped over the person. From books he reconized it as a hedgehog even if

it was a strang color, he frowned as he saw the injuries.

"Mom and the others would skin me if I left you here fella, better get you to my people to

save you," he said, gently he picked up the purple hedgehog and started running quickly

to the hidden underground passage that went home.

________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two

"Alex come quick, the hedgehog is waking up," a yellow Echidna yelled as she ran up to

him, that got Alex's attention for he wanted to talk to the stranger he had saved. Quickly

he ran to the heating cave, once he got there he was in time to see the hedgehog open

his eyes for the first time.

He blinked as he saw those strange red eyes looking at him, the hedgehog looked

around the cave wincing when he agitated his wound even if they had been treated and

were in bandages.

"Good your awake stranger, I'm Alex and I found you hurt... what is your name and how

did you get hurt so badly?" Alex asked, the hedgehog looked at him and frowned his red

eyes looking confused.

"I'm... sorry," the hedgehog whispered, he looked at the ground away from all the

echidnas in the room.

"About what young one?" the elder of there cave village asked, the hedgehog looked up

tears in his eyes.

"I can't remember," the hedgehog said, Alex looked at the healer who then ushered

everone out of the room.

"Whats wrong with him?" Alex asked the healer, the healer closed the door to where the

hedgehog was and looked at them.

"From what I can tell is that he was caught in a powerful chemicle explosion, I'm actually

surprised he's alive. Anyway when you found him he had a terrible fevor caused by th

chemicles seeping in through the wounds on him, whatever they did it completely

wipped out his memory," the healer said, Alex frowned and wondered what they should

do.

"I want to adopt him into our village, we always welcome someone new and we may be

able to help him regain his memories," Elder S'kar said walking over to him, the others

looked at him and agreed.

"What should we call him, we just can't keep on calling him stranger or young one?" the

healer asked, S'kar smiled.

"Alex you should name him, you did find him," S'kar said, Alex smiled as the perfect

name came to him.

"Lets call him Zephyr which means a gentle breeze," Alex suggested, the other smiled

at the name.

***

It had been over a week since Sonic had been missing, he was now giving up for dead

and a funural was planned for there departed hero the blue hedgehog.

Tails hadn't been out of his hut since Sonic hadn't returned, the mobians were

depressed and no longer would they here that Sonic boom when Sonic returned.

"Sonic," Sally cried, tears flowed down her face as she planned his funeral.

_________________________________________________________________

Note: Zephyr means A gentle wind

Chapter Three

"Hey Alex wait up," a voice called, Alex turned around and smiled as he saw Zephyr

running up to him. The hedgehog fit in well with the echidnas even though they weren't

the same species, since he was still bandaged because some of his injuries were still

weren't healed all the way he couldn't go very fast yet.

"Whats up Zeph?" Alex asked as his friend caught up to him, togeather they walked

through the dark tunnels not even bothering to light a torch. Zephyr had discovered that

with his red eyes he could see very well in the dark, he could see as well in the dark as

he could in daylight. Alex had spent his entire life in the dark caves and tunnels of

mobius, his peoples eyes had evolved oover time so they could also now see easily in

day or night.

"Alex, I was just wondering.... what if I don't ever remember my past?" Zephyr asked,

Alex frowned at the fifteen year old hedgehog who was so innocent without his

memories and like a child.

"I don't know Zeph, you could always stay with us and be the family i don't have.... you

see years ago I lost my little brother in a cave in," Alex said sadly as he remembered, a

year after his brothers death his mother had died of sadness and his father had

vanished to the surface world.

"You want to be my family, do you really want to?" Zephyr asked him, Alex nodded and

Zeph hugged him.

"Thank you, feel as if you've given me something I've been searching for," Zephyr said,

Alex smiled for now he also had a family.

"Your welcome Zephyr," Alex said happily.

"Just call me Zeph, Zephyr is harder for some people to remember and I like being

called Zeph," Zephyr said, Alex gave a small laugh.

***

It was getting late in the day when the two decided to head back to the village, it was

then that disaster struck them. An earthquake struck quickly, Alex screamed as the

world shook and he was knocked out by a piece of falling rock and the cave caved in on

them.

***

Alex woke up with a groan his head pounding like someone had repeatedly ponded it

with a hammer, opening his eyes he quickly blinked and gasped.

"Zeph," he said in shock at what he saw, there stood Zeph a hedgehog of no past who

was holding up the huge rock mass which would of killed them if it had landed on them.

"Alex," Zeph whispered, his red eyes were open to slits and he looked tired. Alex

looked at Zeph wondering how this was possible, but however Zeph was doing it he

hoped he would continue doing it.

"Zeph... how are you doing this?" Alex asked, Zeph looked at Alex and Alex blinked

again. For a second he thought he saw a flicker of something, a flicker of strange

power... something that maby would explain why Zeph was able to do this and healed so

fast from his injuries before.

"I don't know Alex, all of a sudden I knew that I could do this and to save you.... do you

think you could dig us out of here?" Zeph asked, Alex nodded and quickly dug a safe

tunnel for them to escape and soon they escaped.

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter Four

It had been a year since Zephyr had come to live with the echidnas, his skill of speed

had been discovered and he helped them by using his skills. Some wondered what

other gifts he had but decided not to push it, as of yet he had not remembered anything

of his past but no one minded.

Zeph sometimed wondered who he had once been, but he actually didn't want to know

for many timeds he had terrible nightmares of metal creatures and a terrifying fat

creature who had red hair and black and red eyes.

"Zeph whats wrong?" a voive asked, Zephyr looked around and spotted a green

echidna walking towards him and he reconized him as Alex.

"I was just thinking... " he said, Alex frowned and sat down next to the purple hedgehog.

"And.... ?" Alex questioned.

"Who am I, why do I have these gifts.... where do i come from," Zeph said in a far away

voice, long ago Alex had told him how he had been found but he didn't know who he truly

was.

"I don't know much Zeph, maby one day we will find out... but until then we will continue

on as we have," Alex said and Zeph smiled, it was then that multiple explosions rocked

the cave village.

"What the hell," Alex swore, he then noticed that Zeph had a strang look on his face. He

shivered when he saw that look for after a year he reconized it, when Zeph zoned out

like this he usually had visions of the future... his grandfather told him that Zeph was

known as a seer in the ancient texts.

"He has come," Zeph said in an eerie calm voice, Alex shivered at this for this was the

first time Zeph had spoken during one of his visions.

"Who... who has come?" he asked the hedgehog, Zeph looked into Alex's eyes his eyes

holding a strang power that held Alex stuck to the spot.

"The overlander... the tyrant... the enslaver, he who shall change flesh to metal... the

doom to all mobians. He has many names yet they are all the same, this place is

doomed the place is lost, you must leave this place or you shall meet the same fate as

millions others have," Zeph said in a strang unemotional voice, then his eyes rolled back

and he fainted into his friends arms.

"Zeph!" Alex called to his fallen friend, then he heard the screams of his people and

from the place he held his friend he saw his friends and family captured and changed

into... he didn't know what but they were metal.

"Damn, I've got to get us out of here," he swore, then cradling his friend in his arms he

ran to the one other tunnel to the surface he hoped the monsters had not found.

Thankfully they had not found it, there he pulled his cloak out of his backpack he always

wore and put it on, Zeph always wore his cloak.

________________________________________________________________

Chapter Five

"Sally girl, come quick," Bunny called in a frantic voice, Sally ran out of her hut quickly to

where Bunny Rabbot was waiting for her.

"What is it Bunny?" she asked, the half robotocized rabbit looked at her sadly and Sally

knew that something bad must of truly happened.

"Robotnik found a hidden village of mobians that lived underground, no one knew they

were there until Robotnik attacked and brought them to Robotropolis. It's to late to save

them there already robotocized but one of our spies were able to find something out,

two people from the village escaped and Robotnik is after them," Bunny said in a

rushed sentence, quickly Sally called all the freedom fighters out.

There she told them everything that had happened and about the two mobians that had

escaped, she organized search parties to search for the survivors.

"When you find them bring them back to Knothole, we don't want Robotnik to make

more victums," Sally said, the freedom fighters nodded and then went on there ways.

***

"Zeph whats wrong?" Alex asked his friend as the stopped to rest, they had been

travelling for hours since the invasion and Zephyr was now awake and moving about

again.

"I feel as if someone is searching for us," Zeph said in a calm voice, Alex frowned, since

the last vision Zeph had been talking very calmly and still seemed to be in a trance.

"Is it the invaders?" he asked, Zeph looked at him and they pulled there hoods up to

hide there faces from view.

"No it is not the invaders, they are ones of true hearts of the side of light and fight to free

all those enslaved.... they are ones we must go to," Zeph said, he then started to walk

almost glide in an easterly direction. Quickly Alex ran up to his friend as he started to

fall, he caught Zeph and hoped he would come out of this trance soon,

"Must we go to him?" he asked worridly, Zeph nodded.

"Yes we will be safe with them in there safe haven, they will arrive here soon and then I

can rest," Zeph said, Alex looked at his friend and noticed how tired his friend was.

"Will you go back to the way you usually are Zeph?" he asked, there was a few seconds

slience.

"Yes, I will be normal... but my visions will come again," Zeph said, Alex sighed and

stood by his friend to wait.

"I hope they arrive soon, I like you better when your not in a vision... at the moment you

freak me when you see the future," Alex said, he sighed again when he received no

answer.

________________________________________________________________

Chapter Six

It was Tails and Amy Rose who found the two who had escaped Robotnik, at first they

didn't know what to do with the two hooded individuals and then they decided just to talk

to the two.

"Hello I'm Tails and this is Amy rose, we are freedom fighters and we found out that you

escaped Robotnik and we were sent out to find you," Tails said slowly walking up to the

two, the two remained silent till they were right beside them.

"Is this place of haven near, Zeph is really tired and weak?" the one on the right asked,

Tails nodded and the hooded person sighed in relief.

"May we know you name please, and can we see your faces?" Tails asked, the one that

had spoken so far gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry guess I should introduce myself, I am Alex," the hooded person said drawing

back his hood, Tails eyes widened as he saw that it was a green echidna and he had

thought all of them dead except for Knuckles.

"I am Zephyr," the second person said in an eerie calm voice, the other persoon drew

back there hood to show a purple hedgehog with very strang red eyes.

"Nice to meet you, now I can lead you to knothole," Tails said and the two children

began to lead the Alex and Zephyr on there way.

"Zeph!" Alex suddenly called in a worried voice as the hedgehog callopsed, Alex quickly

picked up the purple hedgehog.

"Is he okay?' Tails asked worried, Zephyr must of fallen sick and that was why he had

fallen into unconciousness.

"He's fine it just strike him like this sometimes, he's sometimes collapsess like this....

he'd been weak suddenly for no reason ever since I've known him," Alex said, Tails

frowned realizing Zephyr was sickly alot... but he still had to get to knothole.

"We better hurry then, as soon as we get to knothole we'll get him to the medicle hut,"

Tails said, Alex looked at the hedgehog sadly and he then looked to Tails.

"Our people were very peaceful yet we had very advance medicle technology, you

cannot heal which has happened to him young one.... Zeph once told me that he would

never be cured for it is not curable," Alex said as they began to walk, Tails looked at

Alex wondering what he meant.

"But how would he know someone could have the cure, he can't know the future," Tails

said, it was then that Alex gave a short grim laugh.

"Tails you do not know Zephyr well, what I told you is true for he knows.... the only reason

I'm still free is because he knew... he always knows," Alex said in a sad voice a catch in

his voice, tails was about to ask more but Knothole came into view and he saw Sally

waiting for them.

"Were here," Tails said.

_________________________________________________________________

Chapter Seven

"So are our two guests settled in?" Bunny asked Princess sally as she walked to where

Sally sat under a large tree, Sally who hadn't noticed her jumped slightly startled.

"Yes they are, we were going to give them seperate huts yet Alex... you could say

demanded they stay togeather, I don't know why but he seems very protective of Zephyr

that sickly hedgehog," Sally said as Bunny sat down next to her, the evening light

reflected off the metal on Bunny's metal limbs showing how unnatural they were.

"You know I think there something strang about Zephyr... almost feels familiar for some

reason, you know I've never met anyone not robotocized with red eyes.... I got a look in

those eyes when you brought them to there hut," Bunny said and she gave a small

shiver, Sally looked at her friend and wondered what was wrong.

"Whats wrong Bunny... theres nothing to be scared about him, think about it hes so

weak his friend had to carry him and from what Alex said Zephyr is sick quite often,"

Sally said, she looked up at the blue sky and ite shade of blue reminded her of

someone she had lost over a year ago.

"My grandmother told me about eyes like that, ones that gave you the chill by just looking

in them, Not a chill of fear but of the unseen, he has the eyes of what my grandmother

called 'the one who sees what shall be' " Bunny said, Sally looked at Bunny and bit her

lip slightly.

"You mean he can see the future, like one of those ledgendary seers or something?"

she asked, Bunny looked at her and nodded.

"Yes Sally girl I do, I wouldn't be surprised if he had gifts even Alex was unaware of,"

Bunny said, Sally gave a small laugh surprised that Bunny would believe in such silly

stories.

"Really Bunny, next thing you'll tell me is that you believe that the ledgendary city of

Atlantis still exist," Sally said, Bunny got an annoyed look on her face and without saying

anything to Sally left.

***

"Aachoo!"

"Bless you king of Atlantis," a guard said, the king of the hidden underwater city grinned

at his guards.

"Someone must be talking about us," the king said, they gave a small laugh.

***

Zeph looked out the window of there hut sadly, anytime he had such a strong vision that

he stayed in a trance for hours later he had always been sickly like this. He closed his

eyes knowing one vision that he would not share with others, he sighed and a single tear

went down his face.

'One day I'll remember' he thought.

________________________________________________________________

Chapter Eight

Rain fell lightly outside there hut, as Zeph lay on his bed he thought of the month he and

Alex had lived here. This place knothole village was a peaceful place and the way they

lived was nothing like the echidnas underground village, Sally had also told Alex that an

echidna ally of theres was hoping to meet Alex soon.

'Why does this place seem so familiar' Zeph thought to himself with a frown, but he knew

that he couldn't be from here for someone would of reconized him by now... so he knew

he couldn't be from here.

"Hey Zeph," a voice called bringing him out of his thoughts, he looked up to see alex at

the door a raincoat as he headed out.

"Yes Alex?" he asked his friend, Alex bit his lip and looked as if he was about to ask

something but then changed his mind.

"Nothing Zeph.... see you when i get back from my first mission," Alex said, Zeph

nodded and then Alex was gone. Princess Sally the ruler of the village had invited Alex

on the latest freedom fighter mission, she hadn't invited Zeph for since the vision a

month ago he had been very weak. He grinned slightly as a certain thought came to his

mind, how would she react if she found out that one of Zephs skills made him super

strong and super fast.

"Good luck Alex," he whispered a few minutes later and he lay his head down on his

pillow, a few seconds later he fell asleep.

***

Alex frowned as he walked through the city of Robotropolis, as he walked he thought of

the question he had been about to ask the purple hedgehog.

'Do you remember anything?' that had been his question one he feared the answer,

what if Zeph started to remember and the real persoon Zeph was wouldn't be his friend

and didn't even like him.

(Beep Beep)

Quickly he opened up the small communicator and spoke into it, he quickly answered

the questions asked and then put the communicator away.

"Ahhhhh!" he yelled as something metal and large picked him up, he looked up to see a

huge metal robot and he reconized it as a swatbot.

"Damn," he swore, he had been caught and there was nothing he could do to get away.

***

Miles away in the great forest in a certain hut red eyes opened, Zeph quickly got up

feeling worried about Alex.

"Something has happened, something bad has happened to Alex," he said, he bit his

lip knowing that he would have to wait to find out what had happened.

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter Nine

Princess sally didn't know what to do as she returned to knothole, during the mission

Alex had been captured and she didn't know what to say to Zephyr. She bit her lip as

she thought about the strange red eyed hedgehog, she didn't know why but those red

eyes scared her. It wasn't the fact that the only other person with red eyes was Robotnik,

she didn't know why but he freaked her.

"Something has happened to Alex, hasn't it," a voice said, starled she spun around to

face Zephyr. She blinked startled as he stood there in a raincoat his red eyes hard,

always before when she had seen him he had always seemed so weak and looked like

a good wind could knock him over. But not this time, his body looked stronger then she

had seen last time and there seemed to be a strength in him she had rarely seen in

others.

"...... " she said not knowing what to say, since his hood was down he pulled it up and it

covered his face.

"He has been caught then, hasn't he," he said, Sally looked at the ground not knowing

what to say until she heard a sad sigh. Frowning she looked up to see Zephyr walking

away from her, he was heading to the exit of knothole.

"Where are you going Zephyr, you can't save him your too weak to save him.... you

would be caught yourself," she yelled to him, he turned around and his hood was pushed

back by the wind.

"Don't worry Princess sally I will save him, he saved me once from death and gave me

my name so I will save him now," Zephyr said with a smirk on his lips, she blinked and

when she looked again he was gone.

"What do you mean gave you a name Zephyr, what will you do," she whispered, with a

sigh she began to run to Robotropolis to stop Zephyr before he to got caught.

***

Alex hugged himself in the cage he was being held in, soon he was to be robotocized

and become one of Robotniks meatl slaves. He knew that Zeph wouldn't take it well, the

hedgehog had lost to many things in his life like his memories and his past... and now

he would lose his only friend.

Hold on Alex, I'm on my way he suddenly heard, his head snapped up his eyes wide.

That had been Zephs voice he had heard but how, then he smirked as he realized that

another of Zephs gifts had shone up.

'Robotniks going to face hell soon, one thing i know not to do.... never piss Zephyr off for

he'll pay you back ten times over' Alex thought, he gave a small chuckle knowing that

Robotnik faced his doom as Zeph prepared to save Alex.

***

Robotnik didn't know why but he suddenly felt a chill, not knowing why he made sure to

make sure there were twenty times more Swatbots out on patrol then ever before.

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter Ten

Zeph walked through the streets of Robotropolis, although he didn't remember ever

being here before he knew every street and where everything was in the mazelike city.

He easily snuck past swatbots and there sensors, it was as if he had done this before....

maby he had once that is before he had lost his memory.

'Alex' he thought, somehow earlier he had sent a telepathic message to his friend and

through that message he had known where Alex was. Then his eyes became hard as he

felt the evil in the city, that towering evil was robotnik yet it didn't scare him.

"The final battle is here the game is set, soon it will be checkmate," he whispered and

then he had to blink, where had that come from.... he would think of it later.

***

Sally could see Robotropolis in the far distance, she groaned for her feet hurt terribly

and she had a feeling she wouldn't get there in time.

"Damn Zephyr, why can't he have left it alone," she swore, then she smiled slightly for

these actions reminded her of someone who had died over a year ago.

'Sonic' she thought sadly, the rain began to come down harder as if in tune with her

tears.

***

Zeph stood in front of the building he knew both Alex and Robotnik was in, he knew

Robotnik would come to taunt him.... he smirked his hood hiding the power that

gleamed in his red eyes.

"Hello Robotnik," he said as robotnik came outside Alex in a cage beside him, the fat

man looked at him with eyes of red and black evil radiating off him.

"Why hello little freedom fighter, I see youve come to save your little friend.... but I'm sorry

to say that you are about to join him in the upcoming robotocization," Robotnik said

quite cheerfully, Zephs smile grew as knowledge once trapped finally came free.

"I've come to save Alex yes robotnik and I will win, you have won many battles yet you

won't win this one," Zeph said, unlike before his voice was a mix of Zeph and the person

he had been before.

"Who are you?' Robotnik asked, with tha questi on Zeph pulled his hood off letting the

rain land on his face.

"Maby this will help you Robo butt," he said in the voice of Sonic, even though he looked

totally different now Robotnik still reconized the one mobian he feared the most.

"No not you, anone but you," Robotnik raged.

"Yes me Robotnik I'm back for I remember now, its checkmate time now," he said,

thunder rumbled in the distance.

_________________________________________________________________

Chapter Eleven

Robotnik stared fearfully at one he had thought long dead now, it was the blasted

hedgehog alive and well even if his coloration was diffrent.

"Sonic," he snarled at the hedgehog, Sonic smirked at Robotnik a gleam in his now red

eyes.

"I told you I would be back Robotnik even if I had to go through hell to do so, anyway my

name is Zephyr now," Sonic said, Robotnik growled.

"Then let it be so, but it is your death now," Robotnik said, this was there final battle and

they knew only one of them would survive.

"Let us begin," Sonic said, then there was a flash of light suddenly to his side. Startled

Robotnik saw that Sonic had somehow teleported the echidna to safety, he licked his

lips.

"All the distractions are gone, now we can begin," Sonic said, Sonics eyes seemed to

burn with fire. "It is your doom," Sonic wispered, but Robotnik heard it.

****

Alex looked around himself in shock, one minute he had been in Robotropolis and the

next second in the great forest miles away. The last thing he had been aware of had

been Robotnik and Zeph talking to each other to low for him to hear, then a flash of light

and he was here.

Frowning he climbed a huge tree, there in the distance he could see the dark city of

Robotropolis.

"Zeph," he wispered as he saw sudden flashed of light inside and the ground shook

slightly even so far away from the city, he didn't know why but a tear slipped down his

face.

***

Sally was almost to the great city, her eyes widened as she felt the eart shake and the

flashes of light in the city.

"What the hell is going on in there," Sally swore and she felt a chill, she didn't know why

but she knew she couldn't go any furthur without loosing her life.

***

Sonic/Zeph kept a neutral face his emotions hid as he battled Robotnik, this was there

final battle... the battle between the chosen of good and evil.

"Robotnik.... do you ever wonder whats after death?' he asked the fat man as they

battled, Robotnik instead of answering swore profanities at him.

"Soon we will both know Robotnik, to end it all," he wispered as he gathered his final

attack, he closed his eyes as he realeased it tears falling down his face.

"Sorry everyone," he said and he opened his eyes, the world went white.

________________________________________________________________

Chapter Twelve

The day of the great battle between Robotnik and Zeph/Sonic had finally eneded the

battle between those of the flesh and that of metal. When they got to the city the found all

the swatbots destroyed, to there shock all those who had been workerbots were flesh

once again.

Alex searched the city for his friend and finally came to the spot that he had last seen

Zeph, the spot was desolute. The metal that was here was totally melted, ashes floated

through the air yet he didn't find anything.

Goodbye Alex

Alex jumped and looked around, he had heard Zephs voice yet he didn't see his friend.

"Zeph where are you?" he asked, there was a feeling of sadness in the air yet them a

feeling of love enveloped him.

I am her Alex, I died to protect you all. Robotnik is dead and shall never bother you

again, your family is flesh again Zeph said, Alex felt tears come to his eyes.

"But why did you have to die Zeph you were always so strong, damn we never even

found out who you were," he cried and then he fell to his knees tears flowing down his

face. It was then that he felt a gentle hand pull his chin up, his eyes widened as he that it

was Zeph. Zeph was see through a ghost, an aura of light and power seemed to

surround the hedgehog.

"I will always be here Alex watching and maby even talking to you, but it is my destiny to

guard mobius now so that no evil such as Robotnik ever happens again," Zeph said

sadly, Alex slowly stood up understanding that his friend would still be his friend.

"But who are you Zeph, Robotnik seemed to reconize you?" he asked, Zeph smiled and

gave a small laugh.

"I am who I have always been no matter what i look like Alex, remember I will always be

here to talk to," Zeph said stepping back from the echidna, then as Alex watched Zeph

faded totally away from the world.

"Goodbye my friend," Alex wipered.

Never goodbye, just till next time he heard, Alex smiled and started looking for his

people in the ruins of Robotropolis.

***

In the realm of guardian spirits a hedgehog watched Alex walk away sadly, his fur

couldn't seem to decide if it was purple or blue in color and his eyes kept on switching

from red to blue and back again.

"See you around Alex," Sonic said with a smile, then he faded away from the spirit

realm to do his job.

THE END:

Yes the end of the series, this is one of my weirdist series, you gotta love the weird

ones. See ya, and check out my webpage at http://www.geocities.com/firehedgehog.


End file.
